memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Typhon Pact
Typhon Pact/Aventine Shouldn't this entry stop to list Zero Sum Game as an Aventine novel, since David Mack has said in this interview that it will neither have an Aventine logo, nor will the Aventine crew be the main characters of it. --Defcon 17:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'd so no, because while Mack is downplaying the Aventine's role he still acknowledges it being a significant element. What I think we should do though is make note of the featured Typhon Pact members for each book. Mack isn't the only author to note these books won't necessarily be focused primarily on the series/ship/location they are each associated with. So giving both sets of information will accurately describe the subjects of the novels rather than leaving it blank and informationless. --8of5 22:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::My main point was that there is no Aventine series (and for the moment it seems there won't be one) and listing a book as an Aventine novel could confuse people reading the entry. Although I have to admit I'm not sure which category it would fit in. Perhaps DS9, since both the Breen and parts of the Aventine crew have ties to that series. --Defcon 12:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be more confusing, less useful, and even misleading, to omit the information in favour of calling it a DS9 or just ST novel. The book's feature ship and crew is the Aventine, whether or not Pocket choose to market Aventine as a series in itself doesn't change that. This seems to be mostly an issues of semantics; if we simply changed that column heading to "setting" we'd have no issue here... --8of5 18:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :A note on the new "featured setting" thing; the reason I didn't immediately change when I made a vague suggestion of that is because we don’t know for sure what the "featured setting" will be. Ok most of the ship based series are kind of obvious, but DS9 needn't necessarily heavily feature DS9 itself. Also we already know the TNG book will feature Andor prominently, so maybe that should be included. :I prose a hybrid format with a heading of "Series/setting" and then a listing structure somewhat like "TNG - USS Enterprise; Andor". Thus incorporating Everything without being misleading or excluding things for the sake of semantics. --8of5 01:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good to me. The main reason for my post here was that we (the TrekLit community, not Memory Beta) already had one case where a premature announcement of a series, Challenger, led to years of questions what the other books in that series are. Granted that was Pocket Books fault, but why risk to be a contributing factor of another case like that. The main reason I included the question about the Aventine series/logo in the interview was to get a relative definite answer if there will be an actual Aventine series or not. ::ETA: Just for clarification: I just saw that the edits weren't made by you, but by Sci. The "Looks good to me" was aimed at his edit. --Defcon 18:24, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::As you might notice, we do have a page for , as it was a series, albeit one that never really got going. While we don't have one for a Star Trek: Aventine as despite there already being four Aventine books out going back more than a year ago they've not been marketed as a series to themselves. We're being pretty careful working around the ; don’t think you've got much to worry about. --8of5 09:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Chain of Destiny David R. George III has announced that the two novels are to be released as part of the Star Trek: Typhon Pact miniseries. Should we delete this article or keep as a redirect? -- DS9 Forever 19:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think that as long as this is used as a subseries name on the book cover or title page, then it should exist as it's own article... -- Captain MKB 19:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The book cover for says Typhon Pact while says Chain of Destiny. Then again I'm not sure if either of those are official yet. - Nx1701g 18:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::First is "official", second isn't yet. -- sulfur 19:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, Looks like they're both officially "Typhon Pact". Not a Chain of Destiny to be seen (or flailed...). -- Cyfa (talk) 19:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC)